In Too Deep
by Chaotrix
Summary: An invitation to Miyuki's house for a swim leads to something Kagami never would have expected. All she needed was a little push. KONAMI, YURI, ONE-SHOT.


**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at writing a first-person story. Which I'm not a big fan of unless it's written well. So I hope I write it well enough, because if I don't, I'll understand your annoyance! This story is in Kagami's POV, since I tend to feel more comfortable writing from her perspective for some weird reason, even though Konata is my favorite character in the entire world of anime! But anyway, this is just another cute little one-shot idea I had. This one I got from a commercial, actually. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters. If I did, I'd be abusing that right. Just sayin'! 

**In Too Deep  


* * *

**

"A... An above-ground pool? This is kinda' big for your average above-ground pool!" I observed, blinking at the sight of the huge above-ground pool that Miyuki had in her yard. Supposedly, since this was currently blazing summer weather, she had thought having a pool would be a good idea, especially since this was supposed to be the hottest summer in years. Miyuki said the pool was more-so temporary, but I could tell she was looking forward to it. Today was Sunday, and she had invited 'the gang' over to swim and relax.

I'm naturally self-conscious about my weight, so I would never even think about wearing a bikini like the kind Miyuki is wearing right now. So, a good ol' trusty one piece is all I need. Plus, I feel like it makes me look skinnier. And knowing that the... _blue-haired brat in her ancient school swimsuit_... is here, I'll definitely need to look as skinny as I can. Otherwise, she'll definitely make a comment about my weight!

But anyway, the pool... It was almost as wide as a real in-ground pool! I mean, seriously, I didn't even know that they made these in this size! We would definitely have room for leisure, as Konata had said was a key ingredient.

It was just the four of us. Miyuki, Konata, Tsukasa, and I. Like it always is.

"Heheh, there's enough room, even for Kagami~n!"

Of course. There it was. The inevitable fat crack. Sure, I gained a kilo or two, but c'mon!

"Sh-Shut up, twerp!" I blushed as I said this to her. She gets me so worked up, jeez!

Miyuki looked over to me with a smile. "It's actually a new model that came out recently. You're right, they don't make them big like this, but the newer model was created to fit more people."

"Oh Yuki-chan, you have so much money!" Tsukasa smiled over to the pink-haired girl.

Miyuki blushed. "Ah, no, no! I mean... It didn't... cost too much!"

I looked over to see Konata with that trademark cat-grin of hers. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid to ask what you're thinking about."

She looked up at me, and I couldn't help but stare at her eyes for a second. Those emeralds were probably worth millions... Oh, crap, there I go again!

"Heh, nothin'. Just the usual! Miyuki is the center of all moe! I can practically see it orbiting around her huge boo – Ouch!"

My brow twitched as I brought my fist back to my side. There was no way I was going to let Miyuki hear Konata say that out loud. "Stop saying stuff like that! You have no manners, do you?"

She only grinned, innocently, at me. "Nope!"

Damn it, that was cute. Ugh...

As we were climbing up the smaller ladder and individually getting into the pool, I began to think abo –

"WHOA, it's FREEZING!" My teeth were chattering even though it was super hot out. I wrapped my arms around myself, in a personal hug, to try and feel a bit warmer.

Konata, once again, had her inner tube with her. She floated over to me and smirked.

"Oh Kagamin~ Want me to hold you close to me? I'll warm you up!" she winked at me, knowing it would make my face light up on fire. She knew which buttons to press, what limits to cross in order to get me blush. Personally, I could only think of it as a giant game to her. If she only knew what she was really doing to me...

"Wh-What? ! Hell no! Get away!" I tried to get to another side of the pool, still rubbing my arms in attempt to warm them, and ended up beside Tsukasa. "H-Hey Tsukasa."

"Hi, sis! Isn't the water great?"

"P-P-Perfect."

"I know! And it's so huge!" her smile was a bit contagious, for I felt my lips curve into one as well. It was a good feeling to see my sister happy.

"Haha, I know, right?"

She nodded as Miyuki began to swim over. They conversed amongst themselves, so I ended up swimming back to Konata who was by herself at the other side. I think she was trying to make her way over here, judging by the way her feet were kicking, but the tube was making that a problem. It was pretty cute, and I tried not to laugh. Oh wait. That will probably bother her, so I think I'll snicker at least.

"You're so cruel, Kagamin! Laughing at me all the time!" Konata pouted, and that made me feel bad. But I knew it didn't really bother her, so I resisted the urge to apologize.

Lately, I began to realize just how much I liked Konata. Not just as a friend, or a best friend, or a 'biffle', but... more than just that. Even though she's always teasing me and using those anime references, I know that they never truly bother me nor that she really means everything she teases about despite my reactions to everything she does. I kinda' hope she doesn't think I hate her in any way or anything, because in reality, I loved her.

I blushed as I thought this. Okay, maybe not _love_, but definitely _like-like_.

"Ufufu~ Thinking of something naughty?"

I blinked, my train of thought skidding to an almost fatal halt, as I looked at her. My expression must have been weird or something, because she suddenly looked serious and concerned.

Another thing I loved about Konata was that she did care deeply about me, and about everyone else, hidden behind the teasing.

"Kagami? Something wrong?"

"Huh? No, no! Sorry, I was thinking." I responded rather quickly, which probably didn't convince her much.

"... About?"

I could confess to her. It's not like I believed she was against same-sex relationships... I mean, she did play 'dating sims' and weird games like that. I guess it's just the fact that's it's me we're talking about here. She calls me a _tsundere_, or whatever it's called, all the time and I doubt it's supposed to be a lovable quality. After all this time, I still have no idea what that midget is talking about.

"Kagami, I swear you're going to explode from all those thoughts! What are you think about?" I snapped out of it again as she repeated the question.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, nothing..."

"I doubt that..."

I bit my lip. I felt a little bad, and figured she might be disappointed that I wasn't trusting her enough to tell her my thoughts.

"Sorry Konata, it's nothing, really." I gave her a small smile, making it as realistic as possible.

She seemed to take the bait and smiled back, which made me blush a bit. I liked her best when she was genuine like this, and not teasing. Not that I didn't like the teasing either. Maybe I'm a masochist.

"Hey, Kagamin~ Can you come out of the water and help me take this off?" Konata asked me, patting the side of her inner tube. I sighed and nodded. We climbed out of the water, causing me to shiver, and stepped onto the little deck thing that was on the side of the pool. I couldn't stop the pink tint from coloring my cheeks as I slowly took off Konata's inner tube. It was cute to watch her wiggle out of it.

The little otaku looked at me and smirked. "What do you want most in the world right now, Kagamin?"

The question was definitely unexpected, and I really didn't have an exact answer for it. I wanted a lot of things, but I wasn't sure what I wanted most. I stared at her for a minute, practically feeling the mischief radiating off of her. Why did I like her so much?

"Kagamin?"

"Hm? Oh, well... I don't know, to be honest. Getting into college is a big thing... But I don't know what I want the _most_, you know?"

"Oh yeah?" her smirk was creeping me out a bit.

"Uh... Y-Yeah."

And then the unexpected happened. Within seconds, and almost as if in slow motion, I was plummeting into the water. It was pretty deep so I didn't have to worry about hitting my head. Good thing I was able to hold in my breath before diving, because I was definitely caught off guard when Konata wrapped her arms around me and pushed me into the water. What a freaking idiot! Does she not realize how dangerous that would have been? !

I could feel my body going in deeper, but I still had about a minute of air left. I slowly opened my eyes, thankful it was chlorine and not salt, to see those giant emeralds staring directly into me. I couldn't feel it as much, but I definitely think I blushed right then and there! I finally realized that her arms were still wrapped around me, gently but firmly, and I couldn't help but stare at her long blue hair flowing underneath the surface. She was more than just cute, she was really pretty. Beautiful, even, if I was the mushy type! I found my eyes locked in place, unable to stray away from the hold Konata's eyes kept them in. I didn't know how much time had passed, but we just stared at each other for a few long seconds. The way the sunlight hit the water made the pool kinda' pretty underwater, and I felt that it fit the scene more.

Then I noticed her face was beginning to close in on mine. I wondere if the heat on my cheeks was causing the water to boil at all. Her eyes slowly became half-lidded, as did mine from the lack of distance between us. She seemed to scan my face for any hint of panic, fear, or confusion. When all seemed to be clear, I felt my heartbeat increase.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against mine, gently yet with a hint of pure passion.

My eyes widened for a moment, then slowly closed as I wrapped my arms around her as well. I knew the amount of air I had left was running out, and this wasn't helping. Despite how I've waited for this for forever, and despite the fact this was probably a really romantic idea of a first kiss, it had to end soon.

We both parted, opening our eyes at the same time as if on cue. I could feel the bubbles escape from my lips, up my cheeks, and to the surface. Bubbles ascended from her small lips as well, and she smiled at me. I could see that her cheeks were a bit pink, and I could only imagine how red I must have been to her.

Her hold on me became a bit firmer as she began to kick her feet. Even though the water probably made me lighter to her, I still kicked my feet too in order to help.

We quickly made it to the surface, coughing a bit as our heads popped up. It took a moment for the coughing fits to subside, and then we ended up just looking at each other.

"That's what you wanted most in the world right now." she stared into my eyes with a small smile.

I smiled back too. "I think that was about it, yeah."

"I love you Kagamin!"

This made me bright red.

"... Are you serious, Konata?" I asked, making sure this wasn't just some big tease. Which, by the way, if it was, was pretty messed up.

"Of course, Kagamin~" she grinned at me, laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"After all that, you totally would be the one to ask if I was serious. Heheh~"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes but smiled at her anyway. "I... I love you too."

She snickered a bit. "You can come over anytime if you want some more~" she winked.

She knew I'd blush again, she totally knew I would!

Before I could say anything, Miyuki and Tsukasa came from behind me, causing me to immediately let go of Konata. Konata pouted at me, but I gave her a weak smile to show her nothing was wrong.

"Ooh, did you say something about coming over, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked, looking at Konata while Miyuki just floated beside her.

Konata ditched the pout and grinned at Tsukasa. "Yep, just come over anytime you like! Mi Casa Es Tsukasa!"

Apparently, this was the funniest joke ever to have dawned on her, because she began to almost choke laughing.

Coincidentally, I couldn't stop laughing either. 

**

* * *

The End**

**Author's Note: **Another one-shot? Oh my~ Hopefully it wasn't too bad for first person! Like I said, an idea had dawned on me, and I needed to do it as fast as possible! Oh. And here's a fun fact about me: You know I'm childish when, at my currently mature age, I still laugh whenever I see the word "sex" in the dictionary. Um. I have a pocket dictionary that I bring with me to school, and we were taking a test today where I could use it to define something... And since it began with an "s", I ended up flipping to a page where "sex" was on the top. I burst out laughing in the middle of a test. GO ME!

Review?(:


End file.
